


Born of time and wolves.

by ottersandhedgehogs



Series: Born of Time and Wolves [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 9 x Rose, Doctor/Rose - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Nine x Rose - Freeform, Rose x 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersandhedgehogs/pseuds/ottersandhedgehogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a nightmare about her mother leaving, Tabetha Tyler gets a promise from her mother Rose, while the Ninth Doctor worries about their domesticated life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of time and wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Tabetha Tyler is an OC and the daughter of the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler.
> 
> Start of a series of ficlets dedicated to @PiqueTemerity on twitter.

Rose yawned and stretched out in the oversized bed. Feet poking out of the covers that seemed to be drowning her in warm thick but soft fabric. Even the Doctor was beside her, just the top of his head poking out, face buried in Rose’s blonde tresses. He let out a groan when a small little finger poked him in the side.

 

If he would move he’d see a small little girl with big brown eyes to match those of her mother’s and chestnut coloured hair that framed her face in curls. The Doctor always said she looked like Rose much to his wife’s protest. Sometimes Rose could see it, other times she thought their daughter looked just like him. Eyes always wide with wonderment as she absorbed everything she possibly could, whether it was the tales her father told her or the way things seemed to whiz and whirr inside their home that could travel anywhere her heart desired.

 

“Da...Da...Daddy wake up...please.” A well worn teddy bear was snuggled up underneath her chin.

 

“What is it Tabetha?” The Doctor kept his voice low so as not to wake Rose up, turning slowly so the little girl came into view. There were small tears forming in her deep chocolate eyes as one arm reached up for him. Sighing he tore the blankets back and scooted over to allow her to climb up into bed with him.

 

“I had a nightmare…” Her voice was a little squeaky as she curled up into a ball against his chest.

 

“Shhh it’s alright Tabby. Me and mum are right here.” Gently he scooped the three year old up into his arms. His face burrowed into the mess of her hair in order to breath in her scent. Funny enough she smelt like bananas and cinnamon. Something he picked up on when she was still just a little baby in the palms of his hands. Maybe it was something Rose did. Banana scented lotion perhaps or shampoo? Domestics still baffled him even at this stage in his life.

 

Tabby sniffled and rubbed her face in his jumper. “You promise? Cause...I dreamt it was just you and me and we didn’t have mummy no more and you were really sad.”

 

For a moment it seemed his hearts stopped beating. That was his worst fear. Watching Rose grow old and then...His breathing hitched as he held his daughter as tight as possible without crushing her. Sometimes it was possible to stay strong. Keep a stoic face so Tabetha couldn’t see how much it pained him to think of a life where Rose wouldn’t be in theirs. There was a sigh that came from him but he managed to press a kiss to her temple.

 

“I promise. It was just a dream love.” It pained him to lie to her. She didn’t know. Or maybe she did but just never let on. When Rose was still pregnant he made a promise to never lie to their child about anything. But he had to break that promise right now. To tell this beautiful little girl that she would outlive her mother, watch her leave them and then continue to exist with a grumpy old man inside a police box until the end of time.

Tears fell onto her hair but Tabby didn’t notice. She was still too concern about her mum. Laying there with her feet twitching, rubbing the Doctor’s chest as she did so with her thumb in her mouth.

 

Rose finally stirred, turning over to drape an arm over her husband only to find a lump on the other side. “Tabby is that you?” Her voice was hoarse with sleep as her hand came to brush her fingers through her daughters hair.

 

“Uh huh.” Tabby nodded quickly barely making a peep.

 

“Theta…” Hearing his name brought the Doctor out of his stupor.

 

“Yeah Rose?”

 

“What happened this time?”

 

Before he could utter a word, Tabby was on par with her own answer. “Bad dream you left me and daddy all alone.”

 

“Oh sweetheart. Come here.” With that Rose scooted back to make a small area between her and the Doctor for Tabby to slip into.

 

The Doctor turned with the pouty girl in his arms so that she may lay in the middle of the bed. Rose’s eyes opened up fully to take in the sight of the two of them. Just the look on the Doctor’s face told Rose what was going on inside his head. Her arm wrapped around the two of them and she kissed them both.

 

“I love you both. And Tabetha...I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Just those simple words put the little girl at ease for the time being. Happily she rolled around in the centre of the bed until comfortable and once again fell asleep between her parents. The Doctor quietly stroked her hair until his eyes fell close and Rose laid there, staring at her little family silently promising to find a way to stay with them forever.

 

 


End file.
